


Animal Cookies

by HanaHimus



Series: Shapeshifter Teams [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Cookies, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsushi wanted to do something nice for his team, his mother wanted to help...</p>
<p>Giving out animal cookies were a good way to do something nice, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> First oneshot of a few! Next is Rakuzan for my editor, tattoosanta. I have a lot for this au so ;v;

 

Atsushi wanted to do something nice for his team. It was rare the giant bear shifter ever wanted to do something nice for them, but when he got the urge, he couldn’t ignore it. Maybe that was why he was sitting in the kitchen, trying to decipher the ancient scrawlings of his mother’s cookbook.

“Atsushi…” His mother came into the room, her purple hair pulled back in a bun. “What are you doing, honey?”

“I wanna do something for my team, so I’m trying to make somethin’.” Atsushi gave a shrug and went back to flipping through the book. “I dunno what, though…”

His mother gave a small giggle. “Oh Atsushi...What about cookies in the shape of their animals?”

Atsushi’s eyes lit up and he turned to his mother. “That’s a great idea!”

“Here, I’ll help.” His mother made her way into the kitchen with a small hum. “How about you go make me a list of the kinds of animals they are and their colors?”

“Eh? Why do the colors matter?” Atsushi asked with a frown. Why couldn’t he just give the animals, that’s the shapes they needed for the cookies.

“You’ll see.” His mother gave him a little wink. “I just want Atsushi to do that for me first, okay?”

Atsushi let out a sigh. “Okay...I’ll be back with the list in a minute…”

“Thank you honey!”

Atsushi had a feeling he was going to regret letting his mother help him with this… He almost always regretted letting her help with something.

 

-

 

Atsushi really had made a mistake letting his mother help him with his treat for his friends. He was expecting her to make a cookie for each of them,; a normal number of cookies, but no. His mother had made batches of cookies for every friend, the dough and icing dyed the color of their hair (well, except Shuuzou’s. His were rainbow).

So now he was carrying around a bunch of tupperware containers, filled with twenty-four cookies each, trying to find his teammates. If this took too long he was going to get the weirdest looks…

“At least Zaki-chin quit so I don’t have to bring him any…” Atsushi mumbled, looking down at his containers. He might as well start with his fellow first years. Seijuurou and Shintarou would get their cookies first; not a bad idea.

He’d just need to hurry there. He was getting a lot of stares thanks to his eight containers. What, had they never seen someone carrying around at least one hundred ninety two cookies before?

If they hadn’t, they just hadn’t lived as far as Atsushi was concerned. That many cookies wasn’t the worst. One time his mom had brought at least two hundred to his kindergarten class. Sure, he had a lot, but at least it wasn’t that.

“Whatever...To Aka-chin and Mido-chin…” He mumbled. “The sooner the better.”

 

-

 

“What do you want us to do with these?” Shintarou raised an eyebrow at the giant bear shifter when he placed two tupperware containers down on his desk.

“These are for you.” Atsushi opened one container to reveal little green bird cookies. “My mama made them for you and these…” He turned to look at Seijuurou. “Are for Aka-chin.”

“Oh?” The redhead raised an eyebrow and leaned over. “Are they little birds, too?”

“Nope~” Atsushi opened the lid and revealed small red cat cookies. “These are little Aka-chins~”

Seijuurou gave a small smile at the sight. “Thank you Atsushi…”

“Mm hmm~” Atsushi gave a small grin in return. “Twenty-four cookies for both of you!”

“Wait…” Shintarou’s eyebrows shot up. “What do you mean?”

“Mama made you both a batch of cookies.” Atsushi replied plainly. “She did the same for everyone else.”

“Well...How about you have some, then?” Seijuurou suggested, obviously not wanting all of them. “Just one or two…”

“Eh...I’ll take one from each of you…” Atsushi replied with a shrug as he sat down the rest of the tupperware and opened one of them. As soon as they both handed him their cookies, he tossed the two into the open container.

“I should go find the others now~” Atsushi hummed as he closed it up. “Maybe I can find Mine-chin and Sa-chin next…” Just get the foxes out of the way at once.

“You do that…” Shintarou sighed. “Thank you for the cookies.”

“Yes, thank you.” Seijuurou pat Atsushi’s arm. “Now go find the others, alright?”

“Eh, okay~” Atsushi picked up the containers and turned on his heel. “See you later~”

 

-

 

“Sa-chin, Mine-chin~!” Atsushi called as he approached the friends chattering away outside. “I thought I’d find you guys together~”

“Of course you would, Mukkun!” Satsuki gave a small laugh. “Someone has to babysit Dai-chan~”

“Ah yeah.” Atsushi gave a nod. “Of course, Mine-chin can’t take care of himself~”

“I can!” Daiki replied with a frown. “You know I can, Murasakibara!”

“I was just joking, Mine-chin!” Atsushi whined, pushing the other boy by the shoulder, making the fox shifter fall over. “Oh, oops…”

“Ow!” Daiki hissed out as his head hit the ground. “Murasakibara, c’mon, man!”

“Sorry…” Atsushi pulled Daiki up with one hand.

“Are you okay, Dai-chan?” Satsuki’s brow furrowed in worry. “Did you get hurt?”

“A little…” Daiki rubbed the back of his head. “I’ll be fine, though! A little fall won’t bring me down!”

“Dai-chan…” Satsuki let out a little sigh. “Only you could say that…”

“I can make the little ouchie better, though~” Atsushi hummed as he held out the two containers. “These are for you guys.”

“Oh!” Satsuki grabbed the top one and Daiki the next. “What are these, Mukkun?”

“Open it and see~” Atsushi hummed with a small smile. “C’mon, Sa-chin.”

“Alright…” She took the tupperware’s lid off and giggled a bit. “Aww, Mukkun! These are so cute!”

“Yeah.” Daiki had taken off the cover of his. “They’re really cute.”

“Good~ My mama worked hard on them.” He gave a small nod. “They’re little foxes like you. Twenty-four of them each.”

Satsuki blinked slowly. “Oh...that’s… a lot.”

“Yep.” He gave a proud smile. “Mama made everyone a batch.”

“Well...here.” Daiki pulled one of the cookies out. “This one’s for you.”

“Ah, yeah!” Satsuki pulled out one of her own cookies. “Here’s one of mine too.”

“Eh, okay~” Atsushi took the cookies and sat between the two. He needed to put these together. “After this I need to find Kise-chin and Kuro-chin…”

“I think Tetsu’s tutoring Kise in the library.” Daiki said with a small shrug.

“Okay…” Atsushi closed his own tupperware, having placed the cookies inside safely. “I’ll go there then, thanks Mine-chin~”

“Sure, no--”

“That reminds me, Dai-chan! I was going to tutor you~” Satsuki sang out with a giggle.

“Satsuki--”

Atsushi wasted no time standing up and walking off. He wasn’t going to get caught in the middle of that, no way. That kind of stuff was too troublesome, and he had cookies to give out, anyway.

 

-

 

“Can’t we take a break, Kurokocchi?” Was the first thing Atsushi heard when he walked up to the rabbit and dog.

“No, Kise-kun. We can’t until you have a good reason to.” Tetsuya replied, his ears twitching slightly.

“Well, Murasakibaracchi’s here! Is that enough?” The blond asked with a small pout.

Tetsuya let out a sigh and turned to look at the giant. “I guess… What do you need, Murasakibara-kun?”

“My mama made cookies for all my friends so I brought some to you guys.” Atsushi replied, sitting in a chair next to the smallest shifter. “She made them shaped like your animals.”

“That’s cute!” Ryouta gave a small laugh. “Anything else special about them?”

“They’re in your hair colors, too~” Atsushi gave a small nod and placed the tupperware in front of the two boys. “Take a look.”

Ryouta opened his container first and let out a happy squeak. He seemed to like the little yellow dog cookies, at least. Tetsuya, on the other hand…

The cyan rabbit shifter gave a small smile when he saw the rabbit cookies, only for it to drop. “There’s quite a few of these.”

“Twenty-four each.” Atsushi nodded a little. “Mama made you both a batch.”

“I see...Well I can’t eat all of these…” Tetsuya gave a little sigh and looked at Atsushi, obviously wanting to give some back.

Atsushi thought for a moment. Everyone else had been giving him one cookie, so why not take one of his, too? It couldn’t hurt.

“I can take one off of Kuro-chin~” He finally hummed, opening his own tupperware. “You can put it in here.”

“I think I’ll do that.” Tetsuya gave a small smile and placed a cookie inside. “Quite the collection you have.”

“Yep~”

“Oh!” Ryouta gave a small smile. “Lemme add one of mine, too.” Without another word he dropped one of his cookies into the container.

“Okay…” Atsushi let out a sigh. Now he had to find Shuuzou and he’d be done, right? Unless his mom showed up with cookies for the coach or something… That’d just be weird, though.

“How about you stay and chat a while?” Ryouta asked when Atsushi closed the tupperware and stood. Someone didn’t want to study like he was supposed to.

“Ah, no~ I need to go find Nijimura-senpai. Mama made him some cookies too.” Atsushi shrugged a bit. “Maybe later~”

“You hear that, Kise-kun?” Tetsuya gave the blond a small smile. “We’re going to study, then.”

Atsushi wasted no time bolting for the door. Tetsuya and Ryouta would be even worse than Daiki and Satsuki. Hopefully Shuuzou would be a little better than this.

 

-

 

Atsushi walked into the second year classroom with a hum. He was told this was Shuuzou’s class, so where was he?

“Brat, what are you doing here?” Well, that answered his question. How nice.

“Nijimura-senpai…~” Atsushi walked over and placed the tupperware down. “My mama made you some cookies.”

“Oh?” Shuuzou opened the container and peeked in. “They’re...rainbow.”

“I told mama you were a brown deer, but she thought that rainbow would be better ‘cause of your name.” Atsushi gave a small shrug. “My mama’s weird.”

“She also made me like an entire batch. I can see why she’s kinda weird…” Shuuzou replied with a small sigh. “Thanks though, brat.”

“Mm hmm~” Atsushi let a satisfied rumble come out of his throat when Shuuzou pat his head.

“Someone seems happy.” Shuuzou gave a small smile and Atsushi felt himself get just a little red at it. Thank god the deer shifter didn’t seem to notice.

“Say… Do you have any cookies?” Shuuzou asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, yeah… I have like...thirty cookies now.” Atsushi gave a small shrug. He wouldn’t mind if Shuuzou gave him one, though.

“How’d you get that many?” Shuuzou raised an eyebrow. “I’m pretty sure I didn’t, you had to get them from somewhere.”

“Aka-chin and the others all gave me one.” Atsushi gave a small shrug. “I wasn’t gonna fight them about it.”

“I see…” Shuuzou reached into the box and pulled one out. “This one has a lot of purple, how about you have it?”

Atsushi got just a little more red. “Okay…” He took it with shaky hands.

Now he had a cookie from all his important teammates and his crush? It was just about the best day of his life, he was pretty sure. Thirty-one cookies, seven of them given as gifts… He didn’t even have to think about stealing one from each of them.

That was a success in and of itself. Usually he’d have to sneak one if they weren’t looking (who could blame him, though? His mother had the best cookies). The fact he’d gotten them made it so much easier…

Plus he wouldn’t have to shove them down his throat right away. He could wait and save them for last. It wasn’t like they’d be taken back or anything, right?

“Man...I should be nice more often~” He giggled as he looked at the deer cookie. “This turned out really well for me…~”

He’d have to bring Shuuzou more cookies at least (as long as his mom didn’t find out and tried to make them into hearts -- There were already some sitting at home since Atsushi refused to bring them to his senpai). If he wasn’t feeling lazy, he’d bring some for his other friends, too. That was a good idea, as far as he was concerned, and was the nicest he was going to get.

 


End file.
